Teach Me How to Date (You)
by urichengzi
Summary: Summary: Jinki dan Kibum telah berteman sejak mereka kecil. Apa yang terjadi ketika suatu hari Jinki meminta Kibum untuk mengejarinya berkencan? - Pairing: ONKEY / JINKIBUM - ONESHOOT


**Tittle : Teach Me How to Date (You)**

**Author : urichengzi (FoxyRabbit Jinkibum)**

**Main Cast : Lee Jinki & Kim Kibum**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Rating : PG-13**

**Length : 2.780 words**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.** **If I own Jinki and Kibum, I'll ask them **

** to do many perverted things I want. O v O**

* * *

"Kibum-ah, aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu..." ucap Jinki di bawah pohon rindang di halaman belakang sekolah mereka. Beberapa menit yang lalu, saat bel sekolah berbunyi kencang tanda jam pelajaran telah selesai, Jinki langsung bergegas menuju kelas Kibum dan menggeretnya sampai di tempat mereka berada sekarang. Fakta bahwa tempat itu sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua di sana membuat jantung Key berdegup kencang, didukung dengan kata-kata Jinki yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Ya, hyung?" tekan Kibum saat Jinki tidak segera melanjutkan kalimatnya. Yup, Jinki adalah hyung bagi Kibum. Jinki duduk di kelas tiga SMA sedangkan Kibum masih kelas dua SMA. Kibum memanggil Jinki dengan sebutan hyung dan bukan sunbae seperti sebagain besar angkatannya karena ia memang sudah akrab dengan Jinki sejak mereka masih kecil. Orang tua mereka berteman dan secara otomatis hal itu membuat anak semata wayang dari kedua orang tua tersebut berteman juga.

Untuk waktu yang cukup lama, Jinki dan Kibum hanya berdiri mematung sambil saling memandang. Bukannya segera meneruskan kalimatnya, Jinki malah meraih kedua tangan Kibum dan menangkupnya dengan kedua tangannya, kedua ibu jarinya mengusap-usap punggung tangan Kibum. Ia melangkah mendekati Kibum, menyerang jarak privasi di antara mereka berdua. Perasaan Kibum makin tidak karuan karena... _inikah saatnya?_

Pikiran Kibum berkicau tentang kemungkinan Jinki (pada akhirnya) menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya. Dari nada bicara serta gestur Jinki mengarah ke kemungkinan itu. Kibum berfirasat bahwa selama ini ada harapan Jinki membalas perasaannya karena skinship di antara mereka sudah melebihi batas teman. Kibum sendiri sudah jatuh cinta dengan namja yang lebih tua sejak Jinki kelas 2 SMP dan Kibum kelas 1 SMP –saat Kibum menyadari suara Jinki menjadi semakin berat dan fitur tubuhnya menjadi semakin tampan.

"Aku... aku ingin kau mengajariku caranya berkencan," ungkap Jinki pada akhirnya, diikuti dengan semburat merah yang merambati pipi chubby-nya. Pernyataan Jinki membuat Kibum tertegun dan ia membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk mencernanya. Menyadari hal ini bukan 100 persen seperti yang diharapkan Kibum, maka ia meresponnya dengan kata tercerdas yang sampai ke bibirnya. "Apa?"

Jinki melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Kibum dan mengusap tengkuknya sendiri. "_Well_, kau sepertinya tahu banyak tentang berkencan dari caramu bicara tentang kencan yang harus begini dan begitu. Sedangkan aku sekali pun belum pernah berkencan dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya," rucau Jinki.

"Umm, aku juga sekalipun belum pernah berkencan..." Kibum mengakui walau ia memang sering mengoceh tentang cara kencan yang ideal baginya _kalau_ ia punya pacar. _Kalau_, okay.

"Tapi kau lebih tahu caranya dari pada aku!" kilah Jinki. "Jadi, ajari aku... _please_?" Jinki mengeluarkan jurus aegyo-nya yang ia harap berhasil membuat dongsaeng-nya berkata 'ya'.

Kibum menghela napas. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau meminta hal seperti ini kepadaku, hyung?"

"Er," Jinki memulai sambil memilih menatap sepatu sekolahnya yang tiba-tiba terlihat lebih menarik daripada menatap balik ke mata Kibum yang tajam dan menyelidik. "Ada seseorang yang aku sukai dan aku ingin sekali mengencaninya, tetapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berkencan. Aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti idiot di depannya jadi aku meminta pertolonganmu." Jinki kini mendongak sambil tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

Hati Kibum serasa panas saat tahu Jinki telah menyukai 'seseorang'. Siapa yang telah berani merebut hati Jinki hyung-nya, huh? Kibum berani taruhan orang itu tidak lebih tahu tentang Jinki daripada dirinya. Kibum membuang muka ke arah matahari yang mulai terbenam untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi cemburunya. Wajahnya kembali menghadap Jinki saat namja yang lebih tua meraih dagunya dan membuat matanya bertemu dengan mata Jinki.

"Kau mau mengajariku, kan, Kibummie?"

Jinki memintanya dengan sangat tulus dandengan wajah tanpa dosa –membuat Kibum ingin menangis di tempat karena mana mungkin ia bisa menolak permintaan hyung-nya. Kibum pun pada akhirnya menanggapi permintaan Jinki dengan menganggukkan kepala.

"Kyaaah," seru Jinki. "Terima kasih, Kibum-ah. Kau memang dongsaeng-ku yang paling baik." Jinki berkata sambil memeluk erat tubuh Kibum. Kibum menahan air mata yang terancam tumpah dari matanya dengan mengulum senyum. Kibum berusaha memandang sisi baik dari persetujuan ini dengan mensyukuri bahwa ia bakal memiliki kesempatan 'berkencan' dengan idaman hatinya walau ia tidak bisa memilikinya.

Saat Jinki mengabarkan kegiatan 'latihan kencan' mereka pada sabtu malam besok dan ia akan menjemput Kibum tepat pukul tujuh, Kibum menyadari bahwa ia tidak dapat mengelaknya lagi.

* * *

Hari Sabtu datang dengan begitu cepat. Walau 'latihan kencan' mereka masih beberapa jam ke depan, namun sejak siang hari Kibum dibanjiri oleh sms dari Jinki yang panik tentang persiapannya.

From: Jinki hyung

_Kibum-ah? Aku harus pakai baju apa nanti?_

From: Jinki hyung

_Eh, bentar... nanti kita tujuannya ke mana aja?_

From: Jinki hyung

_Waktu jemput, aku harus bawain sesuatu nggak? :3_

From: Jinki hyung

_asdfghjkl KIM KIBUM KNP BLM DIBALAS?! aku masih bingung mau pakai baju apa masaa ;u;_

From: Jinki hyung

_eh, maaf kalau ganggu T^T tapi tolong dong dibalas smsku... bbuing bbuing_ _m^^m_

Kibum terbangun dari tidur siangnya dan mendapati sms dari Jinki memenuhi kotak masuk di handphone-nya. Kibum tertawa kecil dengan kepolosan hyungnya dan memutuskan untuk membalas semuanya sekaligus.

To: Jinki hyung

_maaf baru balas, hyung... tadi aku tidur siang, hehe_  
_hmm... untuk baju, warna atau polanya lebih bagus kalau matching dengan yang bakal aku pakai..._  
_gimana kalau hyung pakai t-shirt yang sama-sama kita beli waktu liburan keluarga dulu? _  
_hyung pakai t-shirt coklat gambar hati itu dan aku pakai punyaku yang warna hitam..._  
_trus bawahannya pakai celana jeans cukup kok ^^_  
_tentang tujuan kita nanti, seharusnya hyung yang menentukan (karena hyung yang ngajak-'')_  
_tapi aku mauuu... makan malam, nonton film, sama main arcade... gak apa-apa kan? XD_  
_soal harus bawa sesuatu atau nggak, kalau pas kencan beneran hyung bisa bawa bunga... _  
_kalau buat nanti nggak perlu deh . ok gitu? xoxo_  
_see u later..._

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kibum mendapat balasan dari Jinki.

From: Jinki hyung

_oh, maaf Kibummie kalo udah ganggu tidur siangmu . ahh_  
_okay, aku bakal pakai t-shirt itu sama celana jeans... kita nanti kembaran, yay!_  
_hehe... sip, nanti kita makan malam, nonton film, sama main arcade kalo gitu ^^_  
_eh, yakin Kibummie nggak mau bunga? haha... see u later too..._

Kibum memutar bola mata saat membaca komentar terakhir dari Jinki. Ia mengecek jam di handphone-nya yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mulai bersiap-siap.

* * *

Sebelum pukul tujuh, Kibum sudah berdandan rapi dengan t-shirt hitam bergambar hati miliknya, celana berkancing dengan panjang selutut, stocking, serta sepatu sol tebal favoritnya. Ia menuruni tangga dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu agar ia bisa membukakan pintu untuk Jinki.

"Mau kemana nih anak Umma kok dandan rapi?" tanya Umma Kibum saat ia mampir ke dapur untuk berpamitan dengan Umma-nya.

"Mau jalan-jalan sama Onew hyung, Umma..." jawab Kibum sambil sedikit tersipu.

"Berdua aja?" selidik Umma Kibum. "Tumben, biasanya bareng Jonghyun, Minho, sama Taemin."

"Ahh, Umma..." tanggap Kibum sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ini juga cuma jalan-jalan antar teman kok."

Umma Kibum terkekeh. "Umma cuma bercanda kok."

_DING DONG_

"Onew hyung sudah datang, Ma!" seru Kibum yang kemudian segera bergegas membuka pintu depan.

"Kibum-ah, annyeong!" sapa Jinki dengan ceria sambil mengulurkan sebuket mawar putih untuk Kibum.

Untuk beberapa saat, Kibum tertegun. Entah kenapa, Jinki terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Ia dapat mencium aroma khas parfum Jinki dari tempat ia berdiri. Dan sebuket mawar putih di genggamannya membuat Kibum tersipu.

"Hyung, sudah aku bilang kan kalau kamu nggak perlu bawa bunga," komentar Kibum, "tapi... terima kasih, ya..." Kibum pun menerima bunga itu dari tangan Jinki.

"Aku tahu kau bakal menyukainya," ucap Jinki sambil tersenyum. "Eh, ada Umma Appa-mu nggak di rumah? Aku mau pamit sama mereka sebelum kita pergi."

"Ada Umma di dalam," jawab Kibum. "Aku panggilkan dulu, ya. Hyung mau masuk dulu?"

Jinki menggeleng. "Aku tunggu di depan aja."

Kibum mengangguk lalu kembali masuk untuk memanggil Umma-nya.

"Jinki-yah," sapa Umma Kibum saat Kibum membawa Umma-nya ke pintu depan. "Tante titip Kibum, ya. Hati-hati juga di perjalanan. Pulangnya jangan sampai lebih dari jam sebelas malam."

"Hai tante," Jinki balik menyapa sambil membungkuk hormat. "Iya, Kibum pasti selalu saya jaga, kok. Jinki juga janji bakal antar pulang Kibum sebelum jam sebelas."

Umma Kibum tersenyum. "Kamu anaknya sopan sekali, Jinki-yah. Tante ingin punya anak yang seperti kamu."

"Yaah, Umma..." Kibum pura-pura kesal dengan Umma-nya, sedangkan Jinki hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu ya, tante," ucap Jinki.

Setelah Kibum juga berpamitan dengan Umma-nya, mereka berdua berjalan menuju mobil Jinki.

"Kau siap dengan pelajaran berkencanmu, hyung?" tanya Kibum untuk mencairkan suasana mereka yang sedikit canggung.

"Siap," ujar Jinki sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan _eye-smile_nya.

"Pelajaran pertama; selalu bukakan pintu mobil untuk pasangan kencanmu. Jangan lupa juga untuk membantunya memakaikan sabuk pengaman."

"Seperti ini?" tanya Jinki sambil membuka pintu kursi penumpang dan mempersilakan Kibum untuk masuk.

"Yup," tanggap Kibum dengan ceria. Jinki pun segera menuju ke pintu kursi pengemudi setelah menutupkan pintu Kibum.

Jinki meraih sabuk pengaman di sisi Kibum. Untuk beberapa saat, wajah mereka menjadi begitu dekat, membuat Kibum tanpa sadar menahan napasnya. Dalam sekejap, Jinki telah selesai mengaitkan sabuk pengaman Kibum dan kemudian baru memakai sabuk pengaman miliknya. Jinki menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mereka pun masuk ke jalan raya.

"Kita sekarang menuju COEX mall, bagaimana menurutmu Kibum-ah?" tawar Jinki sambil menyetir. "Kita bisa makan malam, nonton film, dan main arcade di sana."

"Benar kah kita ke sana, hyung?" Kibum tertegun karena COEX mall termasuk tempat hiburan yang _high end_. "Bukan kah akan terlalu mahal kalau di sana?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa selama kamu suka," sahut Jinki.

"Baiklah, kita ke sana," ucap Kibum yang tak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangannya.

Setelah perjalanan selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit, mereka pun sampai di COEX mall. Kedua namja itu berjalan berdampingan di dalam mall yang cukup ramai itu.

"Pelajaran kedua; gandeng tangan pasangan kencanmu saat berjalan di tempat umum untuk menunjukkan kemesraan keduanya."

"Heum?" Jinki menoleh ke arah Kibum sambil meraih tangan Kibum untuk digandengnya. "Seperti ini?"

Kibum tersipu dan melepaskan genggaman Jinki. "Er, mungkin untuk kita tidak perlu gandengan tangan, hyung."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jinki sambil meraih kembali tangan Kibum dan menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jari Kibum, menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Lebih baik kalau kita bisa merasakan seperti benar-benar berkencan, kan?" Jinki menyengir tampan ke arah Kibum.

Jantung Kibum berdetak tak karuan karena rasanya begitu nyata seolah ia adalah pacar Jinki. Kibum hanya berharap detak jantungnya yang cepat tidak dirasakan oleh Jinki melalui tangan mereka yang terkait.

Mereka berdua sampai di lantai paling atas, tempat restoran-restoran mahal dan eksklusif berada. Kibum merasa penasaran dan akhirnya bertanya. "Kita mau makan malam di mana, hyung?"

"Kita ke restoran italia, Kibum-ah. Kau suka makanan pasta, kan?" ujar Jinki yang memang tahu makanan kesukaan Kibum karena telah menjadi temannya sejak kecil.

"Wah, serius hyung?" Kibum tercengang. "Kyaaa... aku suka sekali pasta!"

Jinki tersenyum karena telah membuat Kibum senang.

"Kau sudah membuat reservasi, hyung?"

Senyum Jinki memudar. "Eh, reservasi apa?"

Mereka berdua sampai di restoran yang dimaksud dan Jinki menanyakan meja untuk berdua.

"Apakah Anda sudah membuat reservasi, Tuan?" tanya pelayan yang berjaga di meja utama.

"Belum," jawab Jinki sedikit tersipu.

"Ah, baiklah tidak apa-apa. Kebetulan meja untuk berdua belum penuh. Mari, saya tunjukkan tempatnya," pelayan itu berjalan diikuti kedua namja yang beruntung itu. "Ini menunya," tunjuk pelayan itu setelah Jinki dan Kibum duduk. "Salah satu pelayan kami akan kembali ke sini untuk mengambil pesanan."

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Jinki menghela napas. "Ah, sekarang aku tahu kenapa kita harus buat reservasi dulu. Kita beruntung masih ada meja yang kosong."

Kibum tertawa di balik punggung tangannya. "Itu menjadi pelajaran ketigamu, hyung."

Mereka berdua tengah menikmati pesanan mereka ketika Jinki menyeletuk, "Kibum-ah, coba ini deh."

Kibum mendongak dari spaghetti-nya dan melihat Jinki menyodorkan garpunya yang terlilit fettucini. Kibum membuka mulutnya dan Jinki menyuapinya. "Hmm, pesananmu lezat hyung!"

"Haha..." Jinki terkekeh.

"Coba spaghetti-ku, hyung!" Kini giliran Kibum yang menyuapi Jinki. "Hmmm..."

"Omo, ada saus di dagumu, hyung!" gelak Kibum sambil meraih tissue dan mengusap bersih dagu Jinki. Jinki tersenyum akan gestur Kibum tersebut.

"Kibum-ah..." panggil Jinki setelah mereka kembali ke makanan masing-masing. "Ide apa saja yang kau punya untuk berkencan?"

"Banyak, hyung," jawab Kibum bersemangat, "Belanja bersama, membeli pairing t-shirt, membeli es krim, menonton festival, bermain ice-skating, ke kedai kopi atau kafe, berjemur di pantai, melihat kembang api, jalan-jalan di sepanjang sungai Han atau pergi ke Namsan Tower, piknik saat hari pertama musim semi, dan masih banyak lagi. Berkencan juga bisa dilakukan di rumah. Dalam berkencan bukan soal kita harus kemana dan melakukan kegiatan apa, tetapi lebih ke proses saling mengenal satu sama lain."

"Hmm..." Jinki mengangguk menyetujui.

* * *

Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di depan gedung bioskop.

"Kau ingin nonton apa, Kibum-ah?"

"Hmm, film romantis atau film horror paling cocok ditonton oleh pasangan yang berkencan," komentar Kibum.

"Kalau begitu... Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter?" tawar Jinki sambil nyengir. Ia tahu kalau Kibum takut dengan film horror. Ia sedikit kaget saat Kibum tidak menolak pilihannya tersebut.

Benar saja, Kibum sudah membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jinki saat film itu dimulai karena adegan pertama sudah sangat begitu mengerikan. Kibum hanya menonton bagian kisah percintaan Abraham Lincoln dengan wanita yang kemudian menjadi istrinya dan bagian percakapan yang tidak memuat vampir yang menghisap darah manusia. Jinki terhibur dengan tingkah Kibum yang berkali-kali membenamkan wajahnya pada Jinki alih-alih berusaha menonton film tersebut.

Mereka berdua kini berjalan menuju arcade. Jinki kembali menggenggam erat tangan Kibum yang kini dingin.

"Kibum-ah, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Jinki khawatir. "Tanganmu dingin dan wajahmu pucat."

"Aku baik-baik saja," gumam Kibum. "Cuma masih kebayang-bayang sama adegannya tadi."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, tadi itu cuma film kok," ujar Jinki menenangkan. "Kibum-ah, ayo kalahkan aku di permainan balapan ini!"

Jinki menyeret Kibum ke permainan arcade terdekat. Senyum kembali mewarnai wajah Kibum, ia terpesona dengan sikap Jinki yang bisa membuat suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik. Detak jantung Kibum seolah berhenti ketika ia menyadari begitu nyata 'latihan kencan' yang mereka lakukan.

"Aku selalu ingin bisa memenangkan tantangan itu," celetuk Kibum saat mereka sudah melalui berbagai macam permainan. Kibum menunjuk mesin jepit boneka dan pandangan Jinki mengikuti arah jarinya.

"Kau ingin aku memenangkannya untukmu?" tawar Jinki.

"Benar kah hyung?" ucap Key sumringah. "Ah, aku ingin boneka beruang putih itu!"

Jinki mendorong Kibum mendekati mesin itu dan menaruh tangan Kibum di atas pengendali.

"Huh? Hyung, aku kira kamu bakal-" ujar Kibum dengan bingung.

"Shh, perhatikan," bisik Jinki yang kini berdiri di belakang Kibum, dadanya menyentuh punggung Kibum, dan tangannya ia letakan di atas tangan Kibum yang menggenggam pengendali. "Aku akan membuat_mu_ menang."

Jinki menekan tombol 'start' dan penjepit di dalam mesin itu mulai bekerja. Tangan Jinki kemudian mengarahkan tangan Kibum yang berada di atas pengendali agar penjepit itu turun dan mengambil boneka yang dimaksud Kibum. Dalam sekejap, Jinki berhasil memindahkan boneka itu dan memasukannya ke dalam lubang yang membawanya keluar dari mesin itu.

Mata Kibum membulat dan ia pun dengan girang meraih boneka beruang putih pilihannya. Ia memeluk boneka itu dan dengan reflek memeluk Jinki juga.

"Ah, terima kasih hyung..."

Jinki sedikit terkejut karena mereka berpelukan di depan umum, tetapi ia pun tetap membalas pelukan Kibum. "Iya, sama-sama."

"Kibum-ah, sekarang sudah jam setengah sebelas malam. Pulang sekarang yuk, aku nggak mau diomeli sama Umma-mu..."

"Eum..." Kibum mengangguk menyetujui.

* * *

Mereka telah sampai di depan pintu rumah Kibum tetapi tak satu pun dari mereka ingin beranjak meninggalkan satu sama lain. Keheningan malam menemani mereka sampai Jinki memberanikan diri mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih Kibum-ah, kau sudah mau mengajariku berkencan. Sekarang aku sudah tau bagaimana caranya." Jinki berkata sambil menatap Kibum, ia tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu.

Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab. "Senang bisa membantumu, hyung. Orang yang akan kamu ajak kencan pasti akan menjadi orang yang paling beruntung." Kibum memaksakan senyum di bibirnya, namun senyumnya tak meraih tatapan matanya yang sayu.

"Ya, dia akan sangat beruntung," ucap Jinki, kini sambil menyengir lebar.

Cengiran Jinki semakin membuat hati Kibum terasa tertusuk-tusuk. Sebentar lagi akan ada orang yang berada di sisi Jinki dan membahagiakannya. Dan orang itu bukan Kibum.

"H-hyung, kau tidak keberatan memberi tahuku siapa d-dia?" Kibum bertanya, berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

Jinki mengangguk. "Dia adalah..."

Kejadian berikutnya terjadi begitu sangat cepat. Jinki maju selangkah ke hadapan Kibum dan langsung menyambar bibir tipis Kibum dengan bibirnya yang tebal. Jinki tanpa ragu melumat bibir Kibum, menyampaikan jawaban yang tak dapat ia sampaikan melalui kata-kata. Kibum sejenak merasa kerongkongannya tersekat ketika menyadari jawaban dari pertanyaannya adalah _dirinya sendiri_. Kibum kemudian memperdalam ciuman mereka, berikut dengan tangis yang ia tahan mengalir bebas dari sudut mata _feline_nya.

Jinki melepas ciuman mereka saat merasakan air mata Kibum membasahi wajahnya juga.

"Uljima, Kibum-ah... Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Jinki sambil mengusap air mata Kibum dengan kedua jempolnya. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Kibum.

"A-aku sama sekali tidak menyangka... kalau aku..." Kibum tak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"...kalau kau adalah orang yang ingin aku kencani?" sambung Jinki. "Itulah kenapa aku meminta bantuanmu, Kibum-ah. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana cara berkencan dengan_mu_."

"Pabo-ya," ujar Kibum dengan pura-pura galak. "Kau tak perlu meminta berlatih kencan pun aku akan tetap mau berkencan denganmu, hyung."

Jinki mengeluarkan jurus cengirannya yang membuat Kibum kembali melunak. "Jadi kau mau menjadi namjachingu-ku, Kibum-ah?"

"Kalau kau bukan Lee Jinki aku mungkin bakal menolakmu," canda Kibum. "Jadi... ya, aku mau."

**END**


End file.
